Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = ルキア反撃！決死の鬼道を放て | romaji = Rukia hangeki! Kesshi no kidō wo hanate | numer odcinka = 155 | rozdziały = Rozdział 264 (fragment), Rozdział 265, Rozdział 266, Rozdział 267 | arc = Arrancar: Zacięty Bój | poprzedni odcinek = Rukia i Kaien, spotkanie we łzach | następny odcinek = Ishida i Pesche, atak przyjaciół? | premieraJa = 9 stycznia 2008 | ppol = | opening = After Dark | ending = Kansha | wideo = }} Odwet Rukii, uwolnienie desperackiego Kidō jest sto pięćdziesiątym piątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Biegnąc korytarzami Las Noches, Renji wyczuwa słabnące Reiatsu Rukii. Próbuje się skoncentrować, ale zostaje wystraszony przez Dondochakkę. Po krótkiej sprzeczce wyruszają dalej. Abarai w duchu zwraca się do Kuchiki, by ta nie umierała. thumb|left|190px|[[Rukia kontra Kaien]] Tymczasem, Rukia nadal toczy walkę z Kaienem Shibą. Kaien zyskuje lekką przewagę, więc Kuchiki decyduje się użyć Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, jednak Shiba bez problemu omija atak. Kaien mówi, że zna jej techniki, ponieważ sam je z nią trenował. Rukia cały czas wmawia sobie, że mężczyzna stojący przed nią nie jest Kaienem, którego znała. Niepokoi się gdy wyczuwa Reiatsu Uryū i Chada. Przeciwnik zwraca uwagę, że jej przyjaciele walczą z Privaron Espadą, jednak to nie oznacza dla nich łatwej wygranej. thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Kaiena, Nejibana Rukia używa Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren by odwrócić uwagę Kaiena i zaatakować. Mężczyzna odpiera jej atak i będąc znudzony walką uwalnia Shikai, Nejibana. Dzięki temu, zyskuje sporą przewagę nad dziewczyną i obezwładnia ją. Rukia analizuje całą sytuacje i stwierdza, że to rzeczywiście techniki Kaiena. Mówi do siebie, że nawet jeśli serce podpowiada, że to oszust, to rozum i oczy bez wątpienia dają do zrozumienia, że stoi przed nią prawdziwy Kaien. W tym samym czasie, Ichigo wyczuwa Reiatsu Rukii, Uryū oraz Chada. Mówi do siebie w myślach, że głęboko wierzy w ich wygraną. Z rozmyśleń wyrywają go stęki Nel Tu, która jest ściskana przez chłopaka. Ichigo przeprasza ją, a dziewczyna stawia warunek, że przyjmie przeprosiny jeśli weźmie ją na barana. [[Plik:Ep155RukiaHado73.png|thumb|left|190px|Rukia używa Sōren Sōkatsui]] Niespodziewanie, Rukia wystrzeliwuje Sōkatsui, jednak nie udaje jej się trafić w przeciwnika. W wyniku wybuchu w ścianie powstaje dziura i do pomieszczenia wpadają promienie słoneczne. Kaien przeraża się i ucieka w ciemniejsze miejsce. Rukia używa Hainawy i rozpoczyna wypowiadanie inkantacji. Unieruchamia przeciwnika dzięki Rikujōkōrō, a następnie Sōren Sōkatsui. thumb|right|190px|Prawdziwa twarz przeciwnika Na ścianie tworzy się wielka dziura, a przeciwnik ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Potwierdza się, że nie jest Kaienem, tylko parą czaszek zamkniętych w szklanym zbiorniku. Przedstawiają się jako 9. Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Aaroniero komentuje głupotę Rukii mówiąc, że mogla by wystrzelić Hadō w niego, a nie w ścianę, wtedy zadałaby jakieś obrażenia. Rukia stanowczo oświadcza, że musiała się przekonać, że przeciwnik nie jest Kaienem, by móc teraz walczyć z całych mocy. Aaroniero błyskawicznie pojawia się za Rukią i, stojąc w cieniu, ponownie przybiera postać Kaiena. Aaroniero mówi jej, że jest jedynym Gillianem w Espadzie, ponieważ tylko on posiada nieograniczony potencjał ewolucyjny. Wyjaśnia, że pożarł ciało Metastacii i tym samym przejął jej zdolności, a także wygląd i umiejętności Kaiena. Aaroniero wyjaśnia swoje moce; może pożreć martwe Hollowy i tym samym nabyć ich umiejętności. Postanawia pokazać Rukii jak wygląda uwolniony Zanpakutō Espady i uwalnia Glotoneríę. Encyklopedia Arrancarów Gin opowiada o zwierzętach żyjących w Hueco Mundo. Wyjaśnia, że można tu spotkać małe Hollowy, które żywią się Reishi zawartym w powietrzu. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Bawabawa. Ichimaru pyta go czy prowadzi tryb życia taki jak pozostałe Hollowy. Bawabawa próbuje połknąć prowadzącego. Występujące postacie # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Nel Tu (wspomnienie) # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (wspomnienie) # Jūshirō Ukitake (wspomnienie) # Aaroniero Arruruerie (jako Kaien Shiba) # Metastacia (wspomnienie) Walki * Rukia Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero Arruruerie Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * * * * Techniki Hollowów: * Techniki Zanpakutō: * * Użyty Fullbring: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * Bankai: * (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Resurrección: * * Pozostałe moce: * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki